Bathroom Punishment has never been so hawt!
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: SemeNarutoxUkeSasuke - Sasuke decided to be naughty and got punished in the most kinky way. Master/pet relationship, Hentai/ecchi smut bdsm and swearing. Naruto is the boss and Sasuke is the naughty pet, oh my what will happen? How is he punished? Kinky..


Bathroom Punishment: SemeNarutoxUkeSasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my creative fanfiction. This is another version off of my sailor moon story.

**Page Break – Look a Subway sandwich!!!**

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Was the steady foot over the other. Sweat slicked skin glistened from the over head lights that shined from above, trickles ran down like drops of rain over hard muscles and all the way down. Dark ebony hair matted to the forehead and neck from sweat and the slightly parted lips taking in each breath. As he finally slowed down he turned off the treadmill, grabs his towel and got off to head upstairs to his bed room and to his shower.

As he got to the bathroom he looks to the mirror to see his reflection. A sweaty face stared back at him. He then turned around and strips off what's left on him. As he slip off he turned on the shower to medium, waited as it heats up he stared at his mirror again, sweat beaded his forehead and face, some drips down the side and off his chin, still panting slightly and chest heaving he stared down into the sink.

As steam finally starts to fog his mirror he turns to go in but suddenly arms and a hard naked chest pressed against his sweaty back. A hard cock pressed against his back entrance and a hand grabbed his hard member. He hadn't realized but the other hand turned off the shower water and just started to tease his back entrance as he slowly moaned.

One digit turned to two digits slowly scissoring him from behind, stretching him, teasing him, and which turns to him begging for more. Lips parted as shallow breaths made its way in and out. Nipples hard and erect ready for teasing, sweat soaked body ready for more touching, and member hard, erect, and dripping with pre-cum.

"Look in the mirror." The voice whispered. And he did, he saw a face soaked with sweat, hair matted to his face, red and blushing, lips parted and begging, eyes dazed with lust.

"Spread your legs and bend over to the sink, and hold that pose." He did as he was told. He even made sure his legs were wide and ass in the air, his hole puckered up and ready.

Sweat and the left over steam clung to his naked body, rivulets of sweat drips from him, and some others just bead his body making him a sight worth drooling for.

"Aren't you a dirty boy Sasuke, you need a proper cleansing, and I'm going to be the one doing it for you. I'll make you nice and clean." Then he heard a bottle being opened, and then a squirting noise...shampoo?

Then all of a sudden two fingers jammed up his ass without warning.

This instead makes him scream in surprise and pain.

Slowly the two fingers started to go in and out steadily, in and out, in and out, in and out, and soon going faster making him moan out loud. His cheeks clenched around the two fingers, it feels so good.

"This must feel so good to you for clenching to me so much." The voice was husky and deep. Then he inserted another finger making three digits sliding in and out the hot hole and stretching it.

Sasuke shivered as the fingers penetrated him; it feels so good…more…more! He needed more, even if he needs to be naughty for it to happen, so be it. He slowly rocked his hips in rhythm to the fingers only for the fingers to slip out of him. He groaned in disappointment.

"Being naughty now are we?" Shuffling was heard and some few small clicks and soon he felt something cold slide into him. It was long, it was hard, and oh…god it hit his sweet spot. What happened really was he got a vibrator put into him.

"Now your punishment for being naughty, I won't do anything to you, I will watch you instead." Sasuke shivered at the tone and soon small vibrations vibrated from his behind. He moaned as the small vibrations caused some pre-cum to leak and then…WHAT THE HELL?!

Naruto placed a cock-ring on him preventing him from coming, making him whimper. He also added nipple clenchers to him. Making it clink each time he moved. This only made Sasuke even more turned on.

"No, that will be your punishment. I will be watching." And so he turned it on another level, making the vibrations go harder. As it pulsed through him he shivered at it, it was vibrating his sweet spot but not quite hitting it. He whimpered, as it vibrated his body and his nipples hard and heavy.

Sweat dripped off of him even more now, and screams and moans passed through his lips. Eyes clenched shut from the pleasure…

He needed to come and badly…so like a good pet he begged.

"M-master Na-Naruto-samaaa…ahh..I-I need to come p-please...ahh…m-master…" He begged. His hips rocked with each thrust and vibration and then Naruto again turned another dial-up one level, and more harder and faster vibrations rocked him, making his hips rock with against the thrusts hoping it would go into him.

"Ahh….ahhh…ahhh….uuhhnnn….ahh…m-master!" He screamed.

"What a bad boy you are, you will accept you punishment. By the way, I'm enjoying the view." As he said that he gave the vibrator a hard thrust into the hole making Sasuke cry out. Sasuke still rocking his hips to the rhythm still can't cum. He needed to cum badly.

"Will you be a good slave to master?"

"Y-yes! Master!! AHH…" He shivered.

Naruto decided it was enough and removed the cock-ring.

And whispered, "Come now."

And he did, a white hot flash pulse of fire ran through him as he finally came.

That was the most powerful orgasm he ever had, and slowly his high calmed down, but he still shivered as the vibrator was still on. Naruto decided he wants to see more so he turned it up two dials more. All the while giving the rest of his body small slight teases, small little flutters around his nipples and the occasional pinches.

Sasuke screamed as the vibrator went in further, faster and harder than before, he came fast instantly and it pounded accurately onto his sweet spot. Hips rocked even more now and sweat poured off his frame, small trails from his previous orgasm ran down between his legs, evidence of what he had done.

Four times, five times, six, nine? How many times he came, he's forgotten over the pleasure on the ever going orgasm that racked his body.

He's completely forgotten that Naruto was right behind him watching intently. He was too absorbed in his pleasure to notice anything but the powerful orgasms that came each time.

He forgot that Naruto turned the dial up to max, making him cum just harder and faster, screaming more and more each time, screaming harder and faster, screaming for the pleasure.

And as soon as it came, it was all over. He finally sagged to the cum covered floor. Sadly the vibrator was still inside him and still going strong, making him hard again.

His breath short and ragged, as he braced for another hard orgasm, only for his master to put the cock ring back on.

"Wh-what? I-I can't please I-AHHH!!! PLEASE MASTER!" He screamed as an orgasm racked his body. His cock already turning purple from the non-release; his nipples hard as ever seemed to twitch at the slightest movement.

But Naruto only watched the show with a hungry eye.

"Have you learned your mistake and punishment?"

"Yes pant pant m-master…I have."

"Good, do it again and I'll do worse on you. Understand pet?"

"Yes master, I w-won't do i-it...ahhh… a-again. But p-please let me c-c-cummmm…aaahh..nnngg.." He tried to hold it but it was too much.

As he sat on the floor, surrounded and covered in cum and sweat, his cock ring holding in sweet release, his nipples hard and sensitive to the touch, and the vibrator strong and pulsing.

He found the strength to let small touches to his nipple to ease the pain, but it only served as more sweet torture to him. So he let his hand glide down to his hard cock and gave small touches, but it only made it worse. He really wanted to take the ring off but that only means more torture and he doesn't think he can handle anymore.

"N-naruto-sssam-maaa…ugh...please I'll do anything just p-please, gasp pant I n-need to cum now. Please Naruto-sama…UGH!" as he threw his back and gave a silent scream as another strong orgasm shook him.

"Hmm, only if you do these things first." Naruto replied.

He shook as another orgasm shook him, he said anything so be it. "Y-Yesss….ahhh."

"Touch yourself, tease yourself, and make it hot."

But he is hot, he is also on the floor in cum and a pool of sweat. So he slowly and shakily took his finger and teased his front entrance, making sure that master can see him. He first gave small touches and then slowly put it inside, he gasped, but otherwise continued, the other hand teased his hard nipples. He now lay on his back in the cum covered floor and merely gave small slight teasing, as long as it promised him his desperate release.

He shook again as another orgasm pulsed through, but steadied his breathing, and through his hazy sight he saw master looking pleased and hungry.

"Alright now." Naruto crouched down and slowly took the nipple rings off first then somehow pushed the vibrator in some more making Sasuke on the floor moan.

"Spread your legs." Sasuke did so, still teasing himself.

Naruto slowly took the ring off but placed his finger on his entrance. "Now you will listen, and you will follow, or worst comes your way. Agree?"

"Ah ah ah…y-yesss…m-master..ahh…yes..I-I will f-follow a-and do whate-ev-er you s-saayyy..mmm.." He moaned out as another pulse went though him.

"Release."

White hot cum released like a jet through the small entrance from a shaking body all over the floor and the walls. Sasuke screamed as he was finally able to release himself and shook as his body quivered. He shivered on the floor as he bathed in his afterglow. A heavy layer of sweat coated his body along with his cum on the floor. He breathed in and out trying to steady his breathing and heart beat. As soon as it was over, he opened his clenched shut eyes to look up at his master.

But of course don't forget the strong vibrator! He went on his unbalanced knees waiting for it to come out. Naruto slid his fingers in and pulled it out.

Plop! Was the noise, he sighed in relief. But then long fingers entered him and began to drum inside.

Ahh no no no more he can't take no more ahh but his-his fingers..it feels…oh..ahh…yesss that's the spot…ahh..

"What a needy little slut you are Sasuke-chan, you want more now huh?" And soon slammed his giant cock into his uke's hole. Sasuke screamed as he felt the spot being hit over and over again. He screamed as he came again and again. Naruto went fast and short and soon released inside of him and pulled out.

He stood up eyed his pet up and down and likes what he sees. But the mess no, not at all.

"Alright now you made a mess on the floor and all over, you clean it up. I'm watching and waiting."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief, I mean he just finished from his how-ever long punishment of powerful orgasms and now he wants him to clean the bathroom?! He can't even stand!

"I'm waiting."

He glared at him through his sweat soaked bangs and shakily got to his knees and crawled over to the tub and got a sponge, soap, and turned on the water. He got the sponge with water and began to mop up his mess on the floor.

"Don't forget yourself too."

He growled.

"You want more punishment?"

"No I'm fine." _'Fucking bastard, shouldn't he help me? He's so bitchy today.'_

"Good."

As he slowly cleaned up his mess he knew that Naruto was watching so he bended over more exposing his backside more and cleaned more vigorously. Spreading his legs more and soon finishing his cleaning on the floor. He slowly rinsed the sponge and proceeded to clean himself.

First, he cleaned his dirty hole slowly and then his member, his legs, chest, arms, face, and hair. Then, he suddenly got a good idea and all but slam the sponge into his entrance, he gasped and panted. But grinned inwardly, as he pulled it out and pushed it in again.

All the while on his knees, ass up, and legs spread wide. He made sure to put on a show as he cleaned his dirty hole. As he dumped the last of bit of water over his head, he leaned over again to mop up the water on the floor.

After that's over he crawled over to the towel rack and shakily stood up to dry himself in front of his _master_. Once he was somewhat thoroughly dried, he took a bottle of baby oil on the counter and asked, "Master can you rub this in for me?"

Naruto only grinned and did so. First, he did his top and made sure to make him extra shiny and covered. The moved lower and put some onto his fingers and pushed it into Sasuke's entrances, "Ahh Naruto-sama." Rubbed it all over his already-hard-cock (all the while Sasuke is moaning) and all over his ass cheeks and gave it a slap, earning him a yelp. And lastly, down his legs, he made sure to make it look a little drippy in his inner thighs. And in around his crack.

He then walked over to the secret closet accessible to only him, and pulled out a tiny black thing, a leather thong, slightly stringy but it looks hot on Sasuke. When Sasuke saw this he blushed again at the sight of what he has to wear to bed.

Sasuke walked over and shakily put it on, it was tiny-tight, it was hot and it made his hard on stick out like a torpedo. Naruto pointed to the bed and climbed in Sasuke still blushing, he was gently put to sleep by Naruto as he gave a kiss to his fore head, and as he went to a slumber he saw a smile before darkness.

Naruto watched all this with a good eye. To say he knew that Sasuke was mad at him for not helping but he loved that way he looks then. He was so fuckable, but restrained himself and did the punishment. Who knew Sasuke was such a kinky uke?

**AN: First smut ever!!! This is a one shot only. So tell me what ya think.**


End file.
